1. Field of the Application
The application generally relates to a handheld electronic device and a rising mechanism, in particular, to a handheld electronic device in which two bodies are spread to form an angle, and a rising mechanism capable of enabling two bodies to spread and form an angle.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the development of information technology, it is getting easier to acquire desired information from electronic devices in daily life. Further, due to progress in the industrial technology, various types of handheld electronic devices are developed towards a trend of light, thin, short, and small products. Having the characteristic and advantage of being portable, the handheld electronic devices are widely accepted and applied in daily life.
Taking cell phones as an example, in order to conveniently carry the cell phones and satisfy different use preferences and demands, in addition to conventional bar phones, the cell phones also include clamshell phones, twist phones, slide phones, and other common types of phones. For a slide phone, its upper and lower bodies are stacked and capable of sliding relative to each other, so as to achieve different operation modes, for example, an opening mode and a closing mode. The stacking of the upper and lower bodies helps to reduce an entire volume of the slide phone, and the upper and lower bodies may be spread under a specific operation mode.
Here, taking a double-layer slide phone having a keyboard as an example, the slide phone operates in the following manner. A force is applied to make a display screen slide to a side of the keyboard, and the keyboard is thus exposed to enable a user to input easily. However, in this design, the display screen and the keyboard remain in parallel, such that the user needs to change gestures or move the handheld electronic device at any moment to satisfy the demands of inputting through the keyboard and viewing the screen.